


A Late Night Text

by PuffDreamz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffDreamz/pseuds/PuffDreamz
Summary: Lena comes home one night and realizes she needs to cure her loneliness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A use to be one shot of some Widowtracer, coming soon: more chapters. Enjoy.

Lena plopped down on her bed after a long day at the Overwatch headquarters. Ever since their alliance with Talon, all there was to be done was paper work and some more paperwork. There was hardly any action anymore since the two organizations decided to get along. She was still getting use to spending her nights alone since her and Emily had called it quits. Emily wanted to explore other options, and all Lena could do was let her. Lena started scrolling through her phone, looking at her old pictures. She would smile here and there. She finally put her phone down when she felt her heart breaking all over again.

‘I have to stop doing this to myself.’ She thought.

‘Maybe I just need to get laid or something, it has been quite a bit since I have. The only question is who?’

Lena thought about it as she went through her phone contacts.

“Hana, no she’s too good of a friend, and besides I think she’s into that Sombra chick…Hmm…Angela…no she’s my best friend even though I think she would accept. Still don’t want to risk that awkwardness the day after.” She said softly to herself.

She kept scrolling until she saw ‘Widowmaker (Amélie)’.

“Perhaps. I mean we sort of dated before I met Emily. She was kind of crossed though when I told her that I think we should see other people. Worth a shot I suppose though.”

Lena began to type out a text message, trying to explain what she wanted but thought about it and decided to just send ‘Hey.’ She sat and waited to see if Amélie would respond. Surprisingly she did.

_Amélie: What do you want?_

_Lena: Well hello to you too I guess._

_Amélie: You are texting me at 2am in the morning, I can only assume you want something or it’s something urgent Tracer._

‘Ouch.’ Lena thought to herself. ‘Were back on codename terms I guess.’

_Lena: I just wanted to see what you were up to, I know it’s late but I was feeling lonely I guess, Widowmaker._

_Amélie: So you decided to text me, what about that monkey you always hang out with._

_Lena: Winston? No, I don’t think he would help me in the type of loneliness I am feeling. Lol._

_Amélie: Oh, so you are looking for a booty call then and I just popped into your head?_

Lena began to feel her cheeks warm up.

_Lena: Yeah, I guess you can say that, but I just thought you know with Emily gone we could pick up where we left off…I know it was stupid to think that. I’m sorry._

_Amélie: I am not someone that is just for a booty call, if you are serious about picking up where we left off then…I am willing to give you another chance. Sound fair chérie?_

_Lena: Of course! I won’t screw it up this time love!_

_Amélie: You better not, or you’ll end up under my boot the next time I see you. I will be right over and we can talk._

_Lena: See you soon love!_

Lena dashed out of bed and took a quick shower. She changed into comfortable clothing and turned on the TV to kill some time waiting for Amélie. Twenty minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

“Coming!”

Lena opened the door and saw Amélie standing there, dressed beautifully. Lena couldn’t help but drool over her. Amélie smiled and kissed Lena deeply. Lena was taken by surprise at first but kissed her back after her few moments of shock. When the two of them finally broke apart Lena looked at Amélie.

“I thought you wanted to talk love?” Lena smiled.

“I had some thinking to do while I headed over here. I do want us to go somewhere chérie, but right now I just need you.”

Lena took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom. Amélie pushed Lena on the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. She leaned down and kissed Lena deeply once more before removing her top to reveal her perfectly rounded breasts. Lena sat up and began to nibble on her breasts before being pushed down by Amélie. She began to plant soft kisses on Lena’s collarbone and up her neck. Lena then took of her shirt and threw it to the side.

“I have missed your touch Lena. There has not been a night where I didn’t take care of myself thinking of you.”

“Is that so love? Let me show you what the real thing feels like then.”

Lena flipped Amélie onto her back and removed her bottoms. She could see how wet Amélie was and smell her scent. She carefully took off Amélie’s panties and tossed them aside.

“You are beautiful love. I don’t know what I was thinking letting you go.”

“Chérie, please I need you so badly.” Amélie begged.

Lena gently put one finger inside of Amélie and began to move back and forth slowly. When she began to feel Amélie’s hips move with her rhythm, Lena placed her tongue on Amélie’s clit and began to flick it slighty. Amélie began to moan every time her lover would softly flick her clit, she began to move her hips faster. Lena picked up the speed and placed another finger inside of Amélie’s dripping sex. They moved as one until Amélie could no longer hold back. She arched her back and moaned as she began to cum. Lena wiped her face off with the side of the blanket and laid next to Amélie.

“How was that love?”

“Amazing chérie...do not think we are done.”

“Oh I didn’t think we were. I was just letting you rest up a bit love.”

“Good, because now it’s my turn.”


	2. 365 Days

It has been one year since Lena and Amélie decided to try things again. There have been a few arguments, but the pair had been doing well and finally decided to get a place together. Lena thumbs through another real estate ad and huffs.

"What is it Lena?"

"Nothing love, just all these houses just don't feel right that are on the market right now. I have been looking for days to find the perfect one but I just can't seem to find it."

"I am sure the house that is meant to be ours will come to us chérie."

"I really hope so because I can't wait to wake up to you every day in our house." Lena smiled.

"Me either, but you know we practically live together now. I don't even know why I have an apartment anymore to be honest."

"A place to keep your stuff?"

Amélie smiles. "Pretty much."

_Buzz Buzz_

Amélie checks her phone then sighs. "I guess I have to go on an escort mission tonight Lena. I am sorry, I know tonight is our anniversary."

Lena smiles and walks over to Amélie. "It's okay love, we can just celebrate it when you get back. I know the type of work we do doesn't really give us the option to say no or call in."

Amélie kisses Lena deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, now go get ready before you're late!" Lena smacks Amélie's ass as she walks away.

Thirty minutes later Amélie walks out dressed in her uniform for Talon and wraps her arms around Lena from behind. "Try not to have too much fun without me, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it love. I'll probably just go through the other ten magazines we have and look for houses. Or I guess try the internet."

"Sounds like a plan chérie. I love you and happy anniversary Lena." She gives Lena a kiss on the cheek and hugs her tightly. "I should be back by the end of the weekend. I'll try to not be any later."

"I love you too, and happy anniversary. Please be safe love."

Amélie grabs her bag and smiles once more at Lena. "I'll see you soon." She locks the door behind her and makes her way down to the elevator. Lena spends the next few hours looking through real estate magazines and finally decides to try to use a real estate website. She searches there for about another hour before giving up again.

_Buzz Buzz_

_Amélie: I made it to the pick-up destination. Seems like an easy job so far. Just escorting some big shot. Making sure no one tries to assassinate him to his summer home._

_Lena: I'm glad you made it safely love.  Sounds like an easy one-two punch run. I wish you didn't have to go._

_Amélie: I wish I didn’t have to either. I had a whole dinner planned for us and then a movie. But when I get back, yes?_

_Lena: Of course, love._

_Amélie: I have to put my phone on silent now, I will talk to you soon. <3_

_Lena: <3_

She tucks her phone away and turns the TV on as well as her game console. She spends a few hours playing online until she hears a knock on her door.

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" ' _I wonder who that can be?'_

Lena opens the door and she sees Emily standing there.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been on a bit of a break for the last year. Had a lot of things going on. People have been asking me for another chapter to this, so for my first story back I decided to revisit "A Late Night Text" Hope you enjoy!


End file.
